


ymir's birthday

by marrymeymir



Series: birthdays [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gay, all of my posts are tagged gay, i think, idk - Freeform, ymir's birthday woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: the cadets celebrate ymir's birthday together in the mess hall.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167932
Kudos: 19





	ymir's birthday

"Happy birthday!" Ymir stumbled back at the surprise and fell, landing on her back. The rest of the cadets and Hange had assembled in the mess hall to throw a surprise party for Ymir. She sat up and groaned as she rubbed her back.  
"Ugh, thanks but I'd rather if you didn't kill me."  
"Ymir! are you alright?" she could small footsteps running up to her and as she looked up she saw Historia at her side, rubbing her back and looking at her, worryingly  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled and looked up at the rest. There was a big banner saying 'happy birthday Ymir!' that hung off of two of the support beams in the ceiling and the table in the middle of the room held a couple of gifts and some leftover food from that day's dinner. Hange and Connie were holding some modified flare guns which now shot colourful pieces of paper rather than flares. Sasha, as usual, was stuffing food down her throat, and Mikasa, Armin and Eren were in their little trio as always, chatting amongst themselves in the corner. Marco smiled and waved at her, followed by Jean who was against it at first.  
"Come on, get up, we brought you food," Ymir could feel something tugging at her hand and looked up. Historia was standing up and had a hold of Ymir's hand and tugged it, getting her to get up off of the floor. She got up and brushed herself off, hand still in Historia's. Before she could move, she felt Historia's arms around her waist, pulling her closer. a mix of gags and 'aww's could be heard coming from the crowd, noticeably, Reiner had turned around and left, closely followed by Bertholdt who mouthed a silent 'Sorry, happy birthday,' and waved at Ymir.

Levi had walked in behind Ymir and Historia and stopped in front of them, observing the mess.  
"You brats better clean this up after it's over," he looked over to look to Ymir, "Happy birthday brat, this isn't an excuse to slack off, keep that in mind."  
"U-uh yes sir," she had started stuttering as she felt Historia's hand play with the hem at the back of her shirt. She looked down at the girl, her eyes wide and slightly panicked. Instead, Historia gave her an innocent smile back, tilting her head to her right slightly.  
"Guys, we're gonna get going," Connie said as he picked up the broom and had started cleaning the confetti off of the floor. Jean could be seen trying to get Sasha to stop eating all the food on the table. Marco was laughing along with Connie as they saw jean struggling to hold the girl back. Levi had already left shortly before Hange decided to leave through the door behind Ymir. As she passed she patted Ymir on the shoulder, winked, and whispered, "Have fun," as Ymir could feel Historia's hand go further up her back as everyone left.  
"Hisu, w-what are you doing?" she seemed slightly panicked, Historia laughed softly, standing on her toes and leaning up to Ymir's ear.  
"I might have some motives," Ymir froze in the spot, never had she been so embarrassed. She felt Historia let go of her as she skipped off, leaving Ymir, standing still in the middle of the mess hall.   
"I don't know if this is the worst or best birthday I could've gotten," she mumbled before running after Historia.

**Author's Note:**

> finally i haven't posted anything sad. that won't last for a while tho ;)


End file.
